Talk:Ghosts/@comment-39273545-20190504181645/@comment-37518581-20190517171058
When someone dies, their souls are freed from their bodies and are allowed to move on to the next life as spirits. However, sometimes the process is interrupted by something, usually something that occurred in the soul's earthly life, that prevents them from moving on to the new life. This can be numerous things: Unresolved conflict can be one. A soul with immense hate toward another soul that never resolved the issue in life, sometimes cannot pass on to the light because there was so much negative energy present, that it prevented the soul from passing on. This can cause the soul to wander its former living areas in search of those it needed to resolve the conflict with. Sometimes, the ghosts are not able to resolve the conflict while the other one is still alive, and so they can only pass on after the other one dies so they can directly work out the conflict, and thus, both pass on and be relieved of the negative energy that consumed them. Another possibility is that someone is, for one reason or another, not aware they are dead. Sometimes, when a soul leaves its physical body, they have such an amount of negative energy not caused by unresolved conflict, that the energy prevents them from fully realising they are out of their earthly body, and that they must move on. In this case, the victim soul awakes in spirit form, but is not aware they have left their body. They continue on their daily routine they had in life, however they do not realize they are dead as everything suddenly feels like a dream to them. They revert back to the time before which they died, and thus, their memory of the time projects a false reality for them, in which their family and loved ones still acknowledge their presence even though in reality, their family and loved ones are well aware they are gone. The souls usually do not stay like this for long, before their guardian angels or deceased family/loved ones come down and inform them they have died and must pass on. Sometimes, souls have already moved on to the new life and are well aware they are dead, but have the ability to come back to the land of the living to visit loved ones and family often. When this is the case, they can often make themselves seen or heard if they are allowed, and may move objects to get your attention, or to let you know they are still around even in death. Demons are a whole other story. Demons are fallen souls who were truly evil in life, and so the negative energy they carried was so strong that it consumed them in death, and the devil took them to become one of his fallen angels. There is almost no way they can escape this, and by this point the negativity has likely already corrupted every last bit of good left in them. Demons appear to us as shadowy human figures, with no bodily detail (though sometimes you can see their eyes, which can be red or white). Demons will attempt to create havoc for the living, and, as soldiers of the Devil, will attempt to corrupt the soul's of the living so that they too, upon death, may become consumed by evil energy, allowing the devil to capture them. Demons are very powerful and will move and break objects, cause things to move on their own, and can make humans ill with their touch. Headaches, nausea, sudden vomiting and weakness are some of the things more powerful demons can inflict upon the living. Demons, as well as the devil himself, can be fought though; as creatures of evil, they can not stand the power of God, and if exposed to a crucifix, cross, rosary, holy water or holy palm, they fall to their knees and are sent back to the devil's domain. Guardian angels, and to an extent, spirits, can also stand against demons and send them back to their domain or destroy them altogether. This is why it is important to have a holy palm over every the front and back doors of your house; the demons often can't cross the door to get in, and it also invites good spirits to your home and ward them off furthermore.